Entonces lo supieron
by JenniceWeasley
Summary: Su respiración se cortaba, el corazón latía desbocado y sentía que las piernas le fallarían en cualquier momento, pero no podía permitirlo tenía que llegar hasta el refugio, tenía que asegurarse que ella viviría, de que se recuperaría cuanto antes.


Su respiración se cortaba, el corazón latía desbocado y sentía que las piernas le fallarían en cualquier momento, pero no podía permitirlo tenía que llegar hasta el refugio, tenía que asegurarse que ella viviría, de que se recuperaría cuanto antes. No tenía el valor de verla, no quería verificar si aun respiraba, porque el temor de que no lo hiciera era más grande que la esperanza. Termino por recorrer los metros que le quedaban hasta llegar a la casa de su hermano y golpeo la puerta tan desesperado que casi la tira.

**-Bill abre la maldita puerta!**

Fleur miraba por la ventana sin saber qué hacer la Sra. Weasley salió de la cocina corriendo y el Sr. Weasley bajo las escaleras tan rápido que casi cae por ellas de no sé por Fred y George. Bill quedo helado ante la escena que pasaba frente a sus ojos: Su hermano pequeño lleno de hematomas, suciedad y sangre, con los ojos transmitiéndole el sentimiento de miedo más puro que jamás vio en su vida, sosteniendo en brazos a la que una vez fue (Según las catas de Ron) la niña mas fastidiosa que pudo conocer, como un trapo viejo sin moverse con el cabello enmarañado lleno de sangre. La escena era demasiado para poder creerla no en estos tiempos así que apunto a Ron con su barita.

**Ron: QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO?!**

**Bill (Con la varita en alto): Que paso la primera vez que te subí a mi escoba?**

**Fleur: Bill que haces?**

**Molly: Por Merlín William!**

**Ron: CAI, CAI DESDE 8 METROS ME FRACTURE UN BRAZO Y LA COSTILLA APARTATE CON UN DEMONIO- Dijo Ron apartando a Bill de un empujón.**

Todos vieron pasar a Ron con Hermione en brazos y acostarla en un sillón con toda la delicadeza posible.

**Molly: Pero que fue lo que paso Ronald, estas bien?**

**Ron: Déjenme estoy bien, revísenla por favor revísenla!**

Decía Ron cada vez más desesperado por que la atendieran. Fleur que se había retirado volvía con un botiquín y en cuanto le quito la chaqueta a Hermione a todos se les helo la sangre. Cortaduras por todo el cuerpo, moretones y su brazo sangrando con una leyenda escrita_- SANGRE SUCIA- _Ron se aparto con los puños cerrados y con un gruñido pateo otro sofá de la sala, se sentó y puso su cabeza entre sus manos mientras que luchaba por contener las lágrimas de rabia y frustración. Fred y George solo atinaron a situarse uno a cada lado de el, entonces hablo.

**Ron: Nos atraparon en el bosque unos carroñeros… nos llevaron a la mansión Malfoy…**

Todos estaban atentos a sus palabras exceptuando a Fleur que ahora atendía a Hermione.

**Ron: Bellatrix nos envió a los calabozos pero se quedo con Hermione… no pude evitarlo…fue mi culpa yo debí…**

**Arthur: Calma hijo no podías hacer nada contra mortifagos**

Ron (que se paro casi de un brinco con la cara roja casi como su cabello y los ojo llenos de lagrimas contenidas): **DEBI SER YO! YO EN LUGAR DE ELLA! PERO ESA MALDITA NO ME DEJO SE BURLO Y ME ALEJO DE ELLA!**

Y así frente a sus ojos la familia Weasley lo vio, como si lo vieran por primera vez en su vida. Bill que hasta ese momento solo escuchaba con la cabeza baja, la levanto para ver con sus ojos que frente a él ya no estaba su hermano pequeño, los gemelos vieron con ojos melancólicos que ya no era el niño que solían molestar y Molly con lagrimas en los ojos cayó en la cuenta de cuánto había crecido su bebe, fue entonces cuando Arthur noto que su hijo ahora era un hombre y no solo eso que había encontrado a su compañera de vida y sintió su ira, su frustración y su miedo a perderla, se acerco a él para abrazarlo y que llorara solo un poco porque posiblemente ya no lo aria como lo hacía ahora.

Fue entonces que un sonido atrajo su atención era Harry con Dobby en brazos, sin color, sin respiración, sin vida. Los gemelos salieron para encontrarse con él y ayudarlo después de dejarlo sobre otro sillón Harry hablo.

**Harry: Como esta?**

**Fleur: No tardara en despertar.**

**Harry: Ron no fue tu culpa…**

**Ron: Yo debí…**

**Harry (Tomándolo de los hombros y haciendo que lo viera a los ojos): BASTA! QUE MAS PODIAS HACER RON TE ARRASTRARON ENTRE CUATRO PARA PODER ALEJARTE DE ELLA! No podías hacer más, no es tu culpa, es de Bellatrix, de ella y de nadie más…**

Fue entonces cuando Hermione dio signos de vida, moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados y murmurando.

**Herm: La… la encon…tramos…la encontramos…lo jurooo…**

Ron volteo a verla pero se quedo petrificado, Fleur la tomo de los hombros intentando calmara pero solo logro alterarla más.

**Herm: NOOOOO! PORFAVOOOOR! AAAAH!**

Harry corrió a su lado y la tomo de los pies mientras que los gemelos ayudaban a Fleur sosteniéndola de los brazos pues se movía de tal forma que en cualquier momento caería. Molly sollozaba solo de pensar el sufrimiento que debió pasar la chica que miraba como a otra hija mas, entonces sucedió.

Hermione con lágrimas surcándole las mejillas lo grito, su nombre, el suyo, no el de Harry, ni el de nadie más, el suyo.

**Hermione: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! **

Y ahí despertó del transe en el que se encontraba, corrió apartando a todos de su lado para tomarla en sus brazos.

**Ron: Hermione despierta… está bien, estas a salvo, estás conmigo tranquila.**

Le decía al oído y frente a la mirada atónita de todos ella despertó, abrió los ojos reflejando en ellos terror, desesperación y confusión mesclados aun retorciéndose en sus brazos Ron tomo su cara entre sus manos y la obligo a verlo a los ojos.

**Ron: Mírame, mírame Hermione, te tengo… me ves estoy contigo todo está bien mírame… no te dejare.(Le decía con desesperación) **

**Herm (enfocando la vista en Ron): Estas aquí… estás conmigo.**

Hermione se echo a sus brazos llorando como una niña pequeña.

**Herm (sollozaba con la cara recargada en su pecho): Pensé… pensé que no… los vería de nuevo… por un momento… estuve a punto de darme por vencida (Hermione ahora tomo el rostro de Ron en sus manos) pero entonces… entonces te escuche… gritando** **mi nombre, parecía tan lejano pero fue lo que me mantuvo aquí… tu voz… llamándome.**

**Ron (volviendo a estrecharla contra él): Temí perderte, pensé lo peor y creí que jamás volvería a tenerte a mi lado.**

Los demás no podían siquiera respirar contemplando la escena tan desgarradora que mantenía quietos hasta a los gemelos lo entendieron ahí no era un simple enamoramiento adolecente, no era algo pasajero eran dos de las pocas personas que encontraban el verdadero amor, lo entendieron al ver su desesperación ante la idea de no volver a verse jamás, al ver la fuerza con que las manos de Hermione se aferraban a la espalda de Ron, las lagrimas de felicidad al tenerse uno al otro y así decidieron salir en el más profundo silencio evitando romper el momento.

Ron: Nunca me dejes lo oyes… nunca.

Hermione: No podrás deshacerte de mi tan fácil Weasley.

Ron: Nunca querría deshacerme de ti

Ron: No digas cosas de las que te puedas arrepentir, estas dispuesta a aguantarme siempre.

Ron (despegándose un poco de ella y viéndola a los ojos): Peleare una guerra para darte un futuro mejor, matare si es necesario a quien siquiera piense en ponerte un dedo encima y moriré antes que cualquier maldición siquiera roce tu cuerpo. Puede que no esté seguro de que pase más adelante pero algo si te digo Hermione Granger estaré a tu lado protegiéndote hasta el último día de mi vida.

Hermione solo pudo abalanzarse sobre él y besarlo hasta que se quedaron sin aliento, poco a poco la falta de aire los hiso despegarse y mirarse con las respiraciones aun alteradas entonces lo supieron, ganarían esta guerra, sobrevivirían solo por la esperanza un futuro juntos y ningún loco trastornado adorador de la sangre se los iba a impedir.


End file.
